Professor Vause
by Em TGTB
Summary: Piper Chapman is a student. A new substitute teacher is hired. A/U. Smut in later chapter, even bondage. I don't own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, so first of english is NOT my first language. I write this in french actually, but some of you told me how disapointed they were because of course google translate sucks. I was like really flattered that some of you guys try so hard to read my fic! So here I am with my so little english and this massive translate work =) Anyway, please be super tolerant here, I learned and still learn your beautiful language with TV shows (thanks OITNB and so many other I guess). Have a good reading! x_

* * *

It's 6 am, and as every day the alarm clock rings:

Bathroom

Turn on the light ; Run the water; Look in the mirror, new pimple.

Brush your teeth; Wash your face ; Turn off the water ; Pop the pimple; Make up the pimple; Turn off the light.

Open the closet; Zoned out; Choose an outfit; Change the outfit, change again; End up putting on the one of the day before.

Kitchen

Start the coffee machine; Fill my mug; Burn myself with the coffee; Swear, or even freak out; Wait for the coffee to cool down; Drink my coffee; Find it pretty gross; Fill my thermos with the rest of the pot.

Grab my bag; Leave the room; Go back (forgot the thermos) Pick up the thermos; See Nicky in the hallway; Listen to her making a joke; Listen to her bragging about her late night booty call; Listen to her making a joke about her booty call, and laugh because honnestly, I wonder where she finds them!

Get to the classroom; Sit down; Say hi to the people who comes in; Wait for the teacher.

Teacher's here; Teacher says hi, Teacher begins his class.

\- Good morning every one, I am your philisophy subtitute teacher.

I raised my head off my book.

-Ms. Figeroa is on maternity leave and I'll be here until she's allowed to come back, which is planned for the next year. I'm Mrs. Vause, but you can call me Alex.

She is tall, wearing a black high waisted trousers, a white loose blouse tucked back into her pants and black heels. I look at her, scan her, examine her. Her hair is black, she wears it in a bun, very neat, and placed on her nose was black glasses with thick temples.

 _Nice_ , I thought.

While she introduces herself, she goes from head to head, and mine is no exepction. I don't know exactly the first impression I gave, but I immediately looked away when I realized that once again I was staring. I tend to do it often, and it gets me misunderstanding, sometimes even animosity.

\- It'll be helpful if you could write your first and last name on a piece of paper and present it in front of you on your workspace. I think you're studying Camus right now? Could someone confirm that?

Already all the male hands were rising. I couldn't help but smile at this sight.

I took advantage of all the tumult to admire Mrs. Vause once again. The more time went by, the more I learned about her. Her gestures were easy, and there was a natural elegance into it. She used to put her glasses on top of her head each time a question was asked, requiring reflection from her. She had a note pad, on which she wrote regularly, and when she had to sit somewhere, it was surely in her desk and not on the chair provided for that.

She crossed her long legs thereon, and occasionaly bits her lips, that I took for a reflection's tell. She was gorgeous, and there was something as confidence, and calm about her.

I was staring at every detailed of her as a board in an art gallery, head on my hands. I was lost in my thoughts, and I made a jump when Nicky gave me a nudge in the rib. The whole class turned around, including my professor. Nicky burst out laughing next to me, and I became red …

All of the students had returned to their activities, and I tried to do the same, but when I raised my head to spy on my teacher again, I came face to face with her piercing look. I keep my eyes this time. Not by excess of courage, but because I drowned myself literally inside. From where I am, I could perfectly see her eyes. They're green, they're sublime, and deep. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't look somewhere else, but this tetatny was soft and pleasant. As a velvet embrace, or a paralysis after shot-up. I was high, literally. And when she eventually lookdown and start to take notes again, It took me a moment to come back. I shake my head and try to regain control of my mind, but unsuccessfully. I fell like I smoked pot.

The bell rings, indicating the end of the class. I feel exhausted. I tidy up my stuff and go to the exit. By crossing the door I feel eyes on my back. I turn around towards the room and I could see the look of Mrs Vause before disappearing in the hallway.

Noon comes and I'm in the cafeteria, Nicky is in front of me. I spent my morning to daydream about my philosophy teacher. I sit in front of my food and I didn't touch anything of it. I have butterflies in my stomach since this morning, and whenever I'm about to take a bite, I relive the eyes contact between Ms Vause and me, and the butterflies start up all over again. I eventually gave up the idea to eat anything.

Nicky devours her meal, sure that her last night activities justify her hunger. I hear her, but don't really listen to her. Something nice about Nicky, is that she doesn't need to feel listened to holding a conversation, and usually my blackouts goes unnoticed. usually …

I realize that she's not speaking anymore. I look at her, she's staring at me.

\- What?

\- Where are you since this morning? I am used to going through monologues all by myself, but hey, at least you usually fake the listening!

She has a moquing smile on the face.

\- Nothing, a bit tired. I work pretty late currently. You know, exams and shits ... I've a hard time with philosophy, Fig can't stand me so I study on my own.

\- Speaking of that. Man the new teacher is smocking hot … I easily picture her lower with the secretary glasses…

\- Oookay Nicky, spare the details!

I smile, generally Nicky and I have no secrets for each other, and shame is not a part of our conversations. But in this particular case, I don't want to picture anything.

\- You play the prude today, what's going on? She's a bombshell!

\- Nicky!

\- What?!

\- Ok, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you in class?

\- Alright ! I stop here, I can see you getting all weird out, you nun...

She burst out laughing, gets up, leaves the table and give me a wink. I watch at her leaving while smiling. I love this girl.

I'm heading to the bathroom and open the door, but something run into me and I fall to the ground.

\- Sorry !

\- I'm the sorry one, are you okay?

I freeze. I don't dare to raise my head. I know this voice. I thought about this voice all the morning. I feel somebody kneeling down. I inhale deeply and raise my head. These same eyes are studying me, with the same intensity. I blush immediately. I don't feel embarrassed but, this view is affecting me. I look at her attentively, she is so closer than this morning. My curiosity takes over the reason, I try to memorize everything I can and It takes me long enough. I slowly switch from correct behavior and courtesy, to weird or even inappropriate.

But one more time, I find myself in this soft tetany. In this unique and solitary space-time.

Her empathy brought her to get closer enough so that I manage to analyze new informations about her. Her perfume, the one she sprayed on her before leaving her home this morning. It's good, and it's her

\- Is everything ok?

She puts a hand on my shoulder, certainly feeling me disorientated, while repeating her question. The contact brought new butterflies to me. But these don't stop at my stomach, they're in my whole body now, and I've the sensation that an ant-hill was born inside me. The heat is psychic, as much as physical and it goes out from this contact becoming hardly bearable. I stare at her hand, a common gesture, getting me so many sensations. I look at her again and see all of the concern in her eyes. I do must look totally lost. I mumble a " Yeah, thank you, sorry. " Get up abruptly, and leave as fast as possible.

* * *

 _Fuckin weirdo, fuck !_

I'm locked in a bathroom on the opposite to the cafeteria, and I curse myself for several minutes.

My thoughts goes again to Mrs Vause, and I blush in the memory of her closeness, her perfume, which I think will be unforgettable to me.

I sigh while crouching in the small space.

Naughty thoughts on my philosophy teacher … Nicky would say that that would be a good title for a porn!

I burst out laughing at the idea. I get up and agree to be tolerant with myself.

 _Shits happens right_ ? _You'll apologize to have acted like a moron the next time._

I certainly don't want that she takes me for some jerk. I am way behind in philosophy, I need to be taken seriously.

I splash some water on my face, and leave.

* * *

I begin the next day with philosophy again. I thought about it all night and decided that I'll leave earlier today to have a chance to talk to Mrs Vause.

I go out of my room and see Nicky's head by her door frame.

\- Wake up early?

\- You spy on me now?

\- You kidding? I hear you practicing I don't fuckin know what since 5 this morning!

\- Shit, sorry …

\- Where do you go like that?

\- Seriously. Are you polices me or something?

\- Not really, I just find your attitude pretty suspicious since yesterday!

She answers with this mocking smile on her face. That's her thing, I know it, she knows it, and we know both how much it can be annoying. But I like her for that too.

I smile as well, I know exactly where I'm going and to what end. I also know why I seem "suspicious" since yesterday, and because of whom.

Nicky sees that right away and her eyes and smile widens immediatly.

\- Wait, don't tell me that you're gonna get laid this fine morning?

\- Ok, now you're talking crazy ! By the way, not everybody fucks every chicks of the campus every night pinhead. And I feel perfectly fine as I am anyway.

-Yeah well, 'fine' is pretty lame dude…

\- Whatever, I guess that you're not alone so … See ya jerk!

I hear her chuckle and close the door behind me.

I got near the classroom door's. It's half-opened and my heart speeds up as I get closer. He beats so hardly that I find it disturbing. My hands become sweaty, and when i'm in front of the door I realize that I am holding my breath.

I got myself an earful. _Come on Sissy !_

I knock quietly.

\- Come in!

I put a hand on the door and push it. Mrs Vause sits to her office, and seems to read notes. She wears a new white blouse. Her hair is raised in a bun, looser than yesterday, and some strands of hair fall lightly down her nape, when others draw the shape of her neck to stop on the edge of the first button of her shirt. She seems focused, and doesn't raise immediately the head. I stay motionless. I admire her, contemplate her. The butterflies are everywhere, in my head, in my belly, everywhere. My heart is beating so fast again. I'm stunned and unable to make a coherent sentence in my head, let alone a gesture. I fear that my legs could fail me.

I think I see a smile on the corner of her mouth just before she looks at me.

I collect myself.

\- Hello, Mrs Vause. I am sorry to interrupt, I am in your class and …

-Are you okay?

She cut me off.

\- Sorry?

\- Yesterday I asked you if you were okay, and you ran away ! You aren't going to run away, do you?

She has a smile on her face, challenging me.

\- Yes…

She raise an eyebrow

-I mean, no, not at all ! In fact I came to apologize. I don't really know what happened, I was tired yesterday and …

\- It's Piper right?

Her smile is still there, it seems that the more flustered I am, the bigger it becomes.

\- Yes, Piper Chapman.

She looks at me for a while with malice in the eyes, and I can't feel nothing but the blush on my cheeks again.

She gets up from her chair, and slowly approaches me. I hear her heels clicks on the ground, and my mind couldn't focus on nothing. I see her getting closer, and can't help from detailed everything, again. Her lips are red of make-up, her skin is perfect and the contrast between the brightness of it and its full and colored lips is delightful. His dark hair waves as she moves towards me.

The first buttons of her blouse are open giving a glimpse of even more of this skin seeming so delicate and soft. I don't manage to take my eyes off it and eventually bite my lips hoping that the gesture will be discreet and allows me to contain this feelings flowing through me.

She arrives at my height, and my eye didn't move. I can still smell this perfume that I craved for, and the heat coming from her body envelops me.

I see a hand moving in my direction and I go out of my trance.

I raise the head and notice that she offers me her hand. I meet her burning eyes, focused on me and no doubt on the obvious eagerness that I show. The smile didn't leave her face, and an uncontrollable desire to rip off this smile by bitting its perfect lips coming on.

I catch the hand as an official introduction. All the sweetness that I had imagined texturizes her skin. All the butterflies are now to this impact point. A volcano is in eruption inside me.

\- You can call me Alex, everyone does.

She stops a little in her sentence and takes this opportunity to stare at me. She begins by our still bound hands, goes back up along my arm and lingers a few moments over my neck. My pulse is visible and I know that it's faster than the usual, betraying quite the feelings that I live. The eyes rises slightly up to my lips and pauses there. For a long time, too long for something without purpose. She's touching and undressing me with her gaze. I hold my breath for some time, refusing to let it become erratic in front of her.

\- Breath beautiful.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I apologize again for any mistakes. I try my best! You can leave reviews if you like! x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! So here's the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews, and sorry again for any mistake!_

 _Guest: Yeah they are in college so Piper is past 18 =)_

* * *

After that I went to sit down on my usual place. The students began to go in just as Alex left my hand, leaving me puzzled.

Did I imagined all this? It felt pretty real to me but everything seemed so improbable.

After that, I couldn't remove my eyes off my teacher and as soon as our looks met, my heart was carried away, and I gasped. My whole body was asleep, and I spent the hour to try to gain her attention. Hoping secretly that she would play this little game with me. But as if the reason tried to send me a sign, after that none of that happened again. I went out of the class and my feelings was scattered. I was terribly shared by all that just happened.

An exam was planned for the next day.

I spent my evening studying.

* * *

The alarm clock goes off. I open my eyes with difficulty, I was up late. I look at the hour and start to panic, I am running late.

\- Shit!

I jump off the bed, put on the first outfit I find, get clean as fast as possible. No time for coffee, it's gonna be a tough day.

I run in the hallways and there's no one left. I am very late.

I storm into the classroom out of breath. The exam has already begun, the place is quiet and my entrance is noticed, all eyes was on me. I didn't see my teacher so I try to sneak up to my place taking a copy put on her desk on the way. I go head down but when I come to my spot, I see a pair of legs. I raise the head and becomes pale. Alex is sitting on my chair, with a smirk on her face.

\- Nice of you to show up.

I was speechless.

\- I'm sorry I was up late last night and I didn't hear my alarm clock.

\- I see that. You missed half of the time planned, I can't let you start your exam.

\- but…

\- I cannot let you start just now …

She got up, and to avoid her look I lower mine. That's when I realize what she was wearing. A skirt suit stopping just above her knees, revealing a new part of her anatomy. The skin of her legs seems soft as much as her hands, and the memories of our previous contact the day before return to me immediately. Hot flashes comes right away as I staring. She noticed it because after having checked that my classmates was busy enough, she bends and mutters to me:

\- You should try higher…

I raised my head immediately.

\- When do you finish your class today?

\- 6:30 pm.

\- Great, then I'll wait for you at 7 pm.

She must have seen the confusion on my face, because she added:

\- For the exam.

I agreed, without daring to look at her again and I sit seeing that she was doing a gesture for me to do so.

 _This smell again_ …

I was surprised that she didn't move. She was still by my side, up, and looked at me.

\- Maybe you should give me this back?

She tells pointing to the copy.

Apparently I know how to make a fool of myself today. I rushed on the piece of paper and hand it to her.

She grabs it and return to her desk, chuckling.

I sighed and glared at the window to think. I choose not to look at my teacher till the end of the class. I didn't want to risk to freaking out once again.

I spent the rest of the time to think of the upcoming evening. I was going to end up alone with her. I was already stressed out.

* * *

Lunch time.

The stress was becoming unbearable.

I was the first arrived at the cafeteria and waited for Nicky. I needed to talk to somebody.

When she arrived she noticed immediately that some serious shits was happening.

\- Do we have an exam today that I don't recall?

She seems worried.

\- No no, I mean I don't think so.

\- So what is it?

\- Don't laugh at my face… please …

\- You know me !

\- See ! I can't talk to you!

\- Oookay ! Easy there, I'll try my best. Fuck, it looks serious!

\- Yeah… Well no, not really, but if I don't talk I think I'm gonna lose my shit before tonight.

-Go on!

I knew perfectly well that talking to Nicky about all this, was the best way to feel even more stupid about it. But eventually, aside from the taunt she can be a good listener

I paused, closed my eyes and start.

\- I missed my exam this morning.

\- You mess it up?

\- No I really miss it, litteraly. I was so late that Mrs Vause didn't want me to do it.

\- Fuck… But this one doesn't count for the year, is it?

I sigh and push my head in my hands. I don't want to face the 'so soon' smirck on nicky's face

\- She asked me to come tonight after my class to do it.

There was a blank.

\- Look, I'm really trying here but I'm gonna need some help…

\- Ok…

I sigh.

-Mrs VAUSE asked me to come tonight... Alone, in her classroom, with her… During more than an hour …

I let time to Nicky to figure out.

-Ooh!

She burst out lauhing. Doesn't stop. See my puzzled face. Then eventually stops.

\- Yeah I know, fuckin fun…

She chuckled

\- Not really.

I look at her questionning.

-Look, she's just freakin hot alright! Everyone wants a piece of that. And who has never dreamed about its teacher ? I even fucked some of them y'know !

A new blank, and I was wondering how to keep on my explanation.

\- Yeah, she's something…

I smile.

\- The thing is … I maybe had the feeling that, maybe ! She could…

\- You think she likes you?

I blush. Think of it is one thing but to hear it in somebody's mouth is something else.

\- It could be, I mean you're hot too !

\- You mean that?

\- Sure!

She laughs.

\- What make you think that she likes you?

I thought for a while.

\- I don't really know, everything is a bit fuzzy right now. I can't tell what I feel, what I see or what I want to see maybe… Fuck I don't know shit I guess ! What if I'm wrong Nicky?

\- Yeah well, there's a room for error in everything, and some signs are not wrong. Stop overthinking things, you'll see what happened!

\- Easy peasy right … ?

\- Right !

* * *

6 pm, bellyache.

6:15 pm, no more nails to bite.

6:25 pm, look at the clock every ten seconds.

6:30 pm, the end of the class.

6:45 pm, stompin around.

6:50 pm, stare at the classroom door.

6:55 pm, get ready to knock, but gives up. _Chicken.._.

6:57 pm, face the door, hand up. _Knock you idiot_!

\- Are you ready?

I jump.

-Sorry, did I scared you?

She laughs.

I turn around and can't contain my laugh by seeing her making fun of the situation.

\- Here, let me get the door for you.

She got closer, and I move slightly. We are near at hand. I take advantage of this closeness to look at her. Her glasses are on the top of her head.

\- You have to stop.

She says with a smile and goes inside the room. I followed her and sit at a desk in the front row.

I began to get my stuff.

\- Sorry?

I see two hands lying down delicately on my table. She leans over me, and my eyes fall straight on her cleavage. I close them two seconds, hoping to find the strength to look away but at that moment I feel weak. I open them and go back up slowly, following her chest up to her collarbones, then her neck. I imagine my mouth on it, bitting it, and instead of that I bite my lips very hard to avoid the worst.

She got a little more closer, and her mouth is now near my ear. Her perfume is everywhere, her presence is everywhere. I feel that I'm going to faint and I can't breath. I close my eyes again and bite my lips more hardly this time just before she whispers.

\- It's very rude to stare…

With that I felt her breath on my skin, and I couldn't contain the gasp that I was holding anymore. Her closeness, the heat growing inside me, her breath and the fire on my skin, everything was too much to bear. I was going to explode and when she stood up, I was lost.

She reaches her desk grabs a piece of paper, and put it on my table.

She gives me a wink and says.

\- Take as long as you need.

She's now sitting on her desk, her legs crossed, and reading a book.

I try to regain control of myself, unsuccessfully. I couldn't focus on my task and kept looking at her repeatedly.

Holding the book with her hand, I notice that the other one go along her cleavage. She seems to play with the edge of her shirt. I see the gesture becoming more and more wide and her hand eventually slipped sensually inside of it. She gives back attention to the material of her shirt and delicately undo the first button to slide her hand with more ease this time.

I was staring, my eyes filled with lust that I could no longer hide and I don't missed a thing of the show.

She goes back up to her shoulder, always focus on her book, and lazily strips it. She let her fingers tease the strap of her bra, and finally slide it down. I could see her nipple trough the thin fabrics and without realizing it, my hand moved down near the button of my jeans.

\- Is that bothering you if I take off my heels? It hurts at the end of the day.

-Take them off.

My tone must have surprised her, because she raised her eyes of the book and looked at me above her glasses with attention. She takes a look at my hand on my pants and smirks while getting off the desk. She faces me, and runs her hands slowly along her legs to her heels, leaving me a perfect view on her breast. At this moment I no longer think and I unbutton my jeans. I slide my hand inside my panties and realize how soaked I am. I close my eyes as the contact relieves the tension a little and I sigh.

She got up, shoes in hand and comes up to me. She positions herself behind me. I can feel her, smell her, and it turns me on even more. I touch myself and feel that I am already very sensitive. She puts one hand on my shoulder, and I hear the sound of her heels hitting the ground as her other hand comes to rest on my head and forcefully grabs a handful of my hair. I let escape an loud moan when she slowly leaned and whispers her lips so close of my neck.

\- I know that's what you want since the first day. You're not so good at hiding things am I right ?

My breath is heavy, and I have more and more difficulty to contain my groans. I feel my orgasm climbing as she whispers to me.

-Cum for me beautiful, it would maybe help if I show you how turned on I am as well?

She forces my head back and caress my lips with one finger. It's wet and I smell for the first time the scent of her arrousal. It's driving me crazy and I can't stand the urge to have more of it, I lick my lips immediatly. She was about to remove her hand but I wanted more. I quiclky grab her hand and I hungrily take her finger in my mouth and suck it as my life depend on that. She rest her forehead against my hair and moaned at the contact of my tongue on her and this sound make me cum hard in the second.

* * *

 _Don't hate me! ^^_


End file.
